Forever Hunting
by chronos136
Summary: Alice knows nothing of her past. A strange shifter, hunted by the Volturi does. Yet her mind is clearly lost. Can Alice break in and heal her addled thoughts. And if she does will this lead to romance? Or disaster? AlicexOCBella/femslash/lesbian.
**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of twilight, though I wish I were**

Prologue:

 _Running. Flying. Swimming. Smelling. Watching. Hunting. Always hunting._

 _Not here. Never here. Where is it?_

 _Where?_

 _Must find._

 _Must hunt down._

 _Need to have._

 _Where is it?_

 _Where is she?_

 **Angelapov**

CRACK

I winced at the sound of the ball connecting to the metal bat. The ball became invisible to my eyes and undoubtedly the others could still see it. Edward ran after the ball while Emmett ran rapidly around the bases.

"OUT!" Esme called.

I didn't know how she did it, but somehow she kept track of everyone. Must be the vampire speed. Emmett whined but listened to Esme and jogged to the sidelines. Edward came running out of the woods holding the ball and grinning at me. I smiled back at him. He was so sweet to me. He threw the ball to Alice at the pitchers mound. I smiled at Alice's cute look. She was wearing a tight older baseball uniform and her pixie cut hair was erratic. Jasper walked up to home plate a swung the bat, setting up for his hit. Alice grinned at him almost menacingly while he sent the same back at her. It always made me sad when I had found out they weren't together, but just really close. Just how they acted made me think they were in a relationship, but when I had told Alice that she had laughed in my face. Apparently they had tried but neither seemed to have those sort of feelings for each other.

The sound of the ball hitting the bat again drew my thoughts back to the game. Jasper had hit the ball in a line drive that got passed Carlisle and Alice and was now in the outfield. Next up, Rosalie.

Rosalie walked up to bat, but she never got to hit.

Alice gasped, "I didn't see them!"

Immediately everyone's attention was on her, the game forgotten. Edward strangely snarled while everyone else asked Alice what she saw.

"Nomads, they were supposed to keep going south. But they heard our game."

Everyone's eyes flickered to me. Crap. Nomads. Blood drinkers. And me with some of the sweetest blood vampires had ever smelled. My eyes caught Edward shaking his head at something Esme had said, but I decided to wait on asking.

They started putting together a plan on what to do, and before long Edwards eyes moved to the woods. They were standing in formation with Carlisle at front, with Jasper at one side and Esme at the other. With Emmett, Rosalie on his left and Alice, Edward and I on the right. Edward was standing protectively in front of me, but I still peeked around to see. Three figures stepped out of the woods. As they walked over I studied their features. The male in front was a blonde white male with his hair in a ponytail. While his blood red eyes were startling, his friendly smile was actually reassuring. The female was shorter with bright red hair and a gorgeous face. Her eyes were flickering around the clearing, nervously. The last male was the most confusing. He was walking completely relaxed, and his dark skin, along with his long black dreads. The strangest thing about him, was his eyes, which were a bright gold.

Clearly the Cullen's were as shocked as the nomads were about the vegetarian as the nomads were about the Cullen's.

"Hello, I'm James and this is my mate, Victoria, and my coven mate Laurent," The blonde one said.

Carlisle smiled, "Hello, I am Carlisle and my mate Esme, along with my family, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Angela, Emmett and Rosalie. And might I say it is strange to see another vegetarian."

Laurent smiled, "Yes, I recently switched diets, it's still difficult but for personal reasons I found that it is nicer with animals."

James cut in, "Not to be rude, but would you mind if we joined you? It has been awhile since we've met such a large group of vampire's and I do love a good game of baseball." 

Carlisle smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, perhaps another time. Most of my children were leaving." 

James sighed sadly, "Very well, perhaps we could meet soon though?"

I could tell that Edward to leave as he turned me but everything changed when a breeze blew through my hair and straight to the nomads. They stiffened and looked incredulous at me. Edward stood in front of me cutting off their vision of me.

"You have a human that knows?" James asked incredulously.

Carlisle tried to pacify him, "She is my son's mate, so she is spoken for."

They still didn't look reassured, clearly not liking me being here.

"You will not hurt her," Edward warned them.

Victoria scoffed, "We only hunt those who prey on other humans. An innocent is fine."

James nodded, "We will not hurt her, but I do not want to be near a human for safety reasons. We will vacate your territory immediately, I would recommend changing her soon."

Carlisle nodded solemnly, "Perhaps that would be best."

The three turned to leave but Edward stopped them, "What do you mean that the Volturi are coming here?"

The other Cullen's gasped but Edward stared at Laurent.

Emmett growled, "Are they threatening to go to the Volturi?"

The nomads shook their heads quickly and Laurent responded, "No, I swear. We, like all others, try to avoid the Volturi. Rumor has it that Hunter is on the West Coast. So no doubt the Volturi are trying to track it down."

The Cullen's sat back confused, Carlisle asked what they were all thinking, "Hunter?"

The nomads looked just as shocked, "You haven't heard about Hunter?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No we haven't."

James looked like he couldn't decide to tell us or to leave but he sighed.

"Laurent, perhaps you could use your gift."

The Cullen's tensed but Laurent reassured them, "My gift just recreates certain memories in the air. It's pretty much just a television. I was there when we first encountered Hunter in Volterra."

The Cullen's looked at Edward who nodded after reading Laurent's mind confirmed his honesty.

Laurent sat on the ground and focused. After a few seconds above his head a strange mist appeared, revealing three thrones, with three incredibly old vampires.

 **Lpov**

I bowed to the kings, "Thank you, my lords."

I had just finished business with them when the shouting started. We all turned to the closed large doors as vampires were telling others to catch something.

Aro stood up frowning, "Jane, Felix, go check what is happening."

The two vampires ran to the door and made to open the door. But before they could they were blown apart, smashing into the two vampires and launching them back. Then something flew through the doorway. It was a bird of some sorts. Small and white. It quickly circled the room and landed on the top of Aro's throne. It scanned the room before jumping up. It was in the next second that everything changed. The bird dropped toward the ground, yet right before it hit the ground, a ripple occurred. The creature that landed on the floor wasn't a bird, but a bloodhound. Everyone gasped and stared at the shape changer.

Aro was grinning like a lunatic, "Hello, may I ask who you are?"

The dog ignored him and kept sniffing around, it made a weird whimper, and then started trotting toward a door of the side. As soon as it got close the door was blown inwards. Aro was looking upset as the creature ignored his continued attempts to communicate.

He turned to Jane, "Catch its attention."

Jane grinned menacingly, "Of course Master."

She turned to the dog as it sniffed around the large room next to the throne room. We all stood in anticipation, waiting for the dog to drop. However nothing changed. Jane's grin fell and she began to look angrier. Still nothing changed. Jane snarled and stormed up to the dog. Raising her fist as to hit the dog she lunged forward. I looked to see if Aro would stop her, but he didn't.

The second before Jane hit the smaller dog, it shifted again. This time into a large Siberian tiger. It sidestepped Jane, and swung a massive paw into Jane's back as she passed by, launching Jane into the wall. The rest of the vampires stared in shock, but Aro smiled even more. Whatever this creature was, he wanted it. The now large cat began sniffing around. Snarling when it couldn't find it. That's when we heard it first.

 _Not here. Where is it? Find it. Hunt it. Have it._

It was a quiet voice that seemed to appear in the air around the creature. It was almost female, but almost feral in sound.

Aro, ecstatic at communication, tried again, "What are you looking for, my dear?"

The cat shifted again, into a different bird this time.

 _Not here. Leave. Hunt. Find. Always hunting. Hunting. Find. Hunt._

Aro snarled, and Caius, annoyed at this creature, ran forward. But the creature just jumped to the air and started flying around and aimed over our heads to travel out of the throne room.

"STOP IT!" Aro ordered.

The entire guard, and myself, lunged up to grab at the bird, but it easily dodged the grabbing hands and flew back out of the room. We all ran after the bird through the hallways, but its speed easily rivaled ours as it sped away. When we reached the last doorway it burst into the sunlight, leaving us lingering in the shadows of Volterra.

 **Cpov**

This was strange. The creature changed form from one creature to another. I looked at the nomads.

"Was it just able to shift between those four animals?"

James shook his head, "Not from what I've heard. That scene was around seventy years, since then it has been spotted multiple times. The Volturi has put out an order to find and attempt to capture it. It doesn't appear to have any limit on animals, regardless of size. Mammal, insect, fish. It changes form constantly."

Jasper leaned forward, "And it's immunity to Jane's gift?"

Laurent answered, "It appears that it is immune to any gift. Demetri cannot track it, Alec cannot stop it, we are unsure if any gifts affect it. It is as fast as we are and no doubt as strong as we are. But based on its thoughts, mentally unstable."

James looked around and once again his eyes rested on Angela. He didn't look at her viciously, just uncomfortable.

He looked to me, "I would love to discuss Hunter with you, but with you having a human with you, I would prefer to leave."

I nodded, it was unkind to try and force them to stay, "Of course, thank you for telling us about this Hunter."

He nodded and turned and the three of them ran into the forest. I turned to Edward and Angela.

"Were they telling the truth?" I asked Edward.

He nodded, "Yes. They withheld a bit though. The creature has been nonstop hunted by the Volturi, even the kings have gone out for periods to search for it. They have attacked it full out, Laurent was on one of those missions apparently and it beat all of them but left them alive."

I frowned, this was an interesting development, something that easily beat the Volturi. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Edward, did they say why they called it 'Hunter'?" Alice asked.

He nodded, "Yes, apparently, Aro sent a single vampire to try and talk with it. And while almost everything was incoherent, what they did understand is that it is 'always hunting'. So they just started calling her Hunter."

"Her?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded again, "In nearly all of its forms, they were able to tell that it was female, plus the voice sounds female as well."

We all sat and mulled this strange creature over in our heads when I had a thought.

"Edward, while I don't believe that they well be a threat, you should take Angela home for now."

He nodded, "Alright, we'll see you at home."

The two walked for Emmett's Jeep and away from the field. I turned to the rest of the family. I noticed Alice had a strange expression, and Jasper was looking at her concerned.

"Alice? Are you ok?" I asked.

She frowned, "I-I-I don't know. I just felt…strange when I saw the creature. It was…I don't know."

I frowned and looked at Jasper for confirmation, he nodded slowly, "She was protective at first, but she was mostly just a turmoil of emotions. I couldn't get a read on her really."

This was another strange development.

 **?**

 _Smelling. Wrong._

 _Looking. Not here._

 _Listening. Can't find._

 _Hunting._

 _Never stopping_

 _Always Hunting._

 _Lost. Can't find._

 _Can't rest, must have._

 _Must find._

 _Find._

 **Apov**

I stared at the canvas again. Usually if I wanted to get something out of my head, I could paint it away. But this creature wouldn't leave. Since we had heard of this Hunter, she was all I could think of. I started painting her as the Siberian Tiger, then as the bloodhound, then the swift, then as the pelican. Then I started drawing her as other animals, thinking of what she would be like as them. Nothing I did could get her out. She was plaguing my mind, and I had no idea why. I kept trying to force a vision about her, but every time I did, the vision came out blurry and unreadable. Carlisle assumed that it was because I had never been whatever she was, similar to the Quileute wolves.

"Ugh," I threw my hands in the air as I finished another drawing of a desert hare.

It had been over a week and I was still stuck up on her.

"Alice come on! We're leaving!" Emmett called out.

I sighed. Edward had been spending so much time with Angela and I was painting in my room constantly so Esme ordered us to all go on a family hunting trip. She wanted to head further south then usual and maybe spend a few days away.

I jumped up and walked to the door, knowing that Jasper was going to check up on me as soon as I walked out.

"Yes I'm fine Jasper," I told him as I walked out.

He nodded and together we walked down in silence. That was why we never would have worked as mates. Jasper was silent why I wanted to converse as much as possible. I didn't want to be the only voice as a couple, I wanted to communicate with them.

We got to the living room after everyone else.

"Alright, lets go everyone!" Esme said enthusiastically.

I was hit with a vision was short and clear. After, I spoke quickly to Carlisle.

"The Volturi are about to call."

He looked shocked but exactly like I predicted Carlisle's phone started ringing.

He pulled out his phone and answered, "This is Carlisle Cullen."

"Ah Carlisle! It's wonderful to hear from you my old friend!" It was Aro.

"It is great to hear from you as well," Carlisle face revealed he was thinking the exact opposite.

"Ah, yes but onto business. You must have heard of the creature that we are hunting?"

"Yes, Hunter, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well there have been some rumors that it has been along the West coast. I was thinking that some of my guard and I would stop by and say hello."

Carlisle tensed and looked at Edward. No doubt they were concerned about what the Volturi would think of Angela.

"Ah, of course. However may I request that you refrain from feeding in this area? It would draw a great of attention to us."

"Of course! I despise these infernal mortal devices, so we will speak again tomorrow. Goodbye Carlisle!"

"Wait tomorr-" Aro hung up, "ow?"

Carlisle put down his phone and stared at us, his eyes focusing on a fuming Edward.

"You should have said no! Now he's going to find out about Angela!" Edward told him.

Carlisle shook his head, "I couldn't. It may have sounded like a request, but it wasn't. If I had refused then he would have pushed to visit just to find out why. You know that."

Edward sulked at this, he looked at me, "Will they find out about Angela?"

I looked into the future, but everything after today was a messy blur.

"I'm not sure. It isn't clear."

Carlisle looked concerned while Edward just looked even more annoyed.

Esme tried to get us back on track, "For now lets just go on our hunt."

We all looked at each other, each concerned with all that was going on.

 _Close._

 _So close._

 _Find it._

 _Hunt._

 _Hunting._

 _Searching._

 _So close!_

 **Apov**

I pounced on the deer. Usually I had more fun hunting and talking with my siblings but with the thoughts of Hunter plaguing my mind, I was silent. I finished draining the carcass and dropped it to the ground for another predator to finish off. I could hear Emmett whining to Rose so I quickly ran over to the two of them.

"It sucks babe! They're all hibernating so all I had to eat was some measly deer, which tastes so bad!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. His favorite prey was bear, but it was to late in winter for them to be out of hibernation. This meant that Em was out of a meal.

Emmett squared his shoulders, "You know what, I'm going to go wake one up!"

Immediately I was hit with a vision. It was Emmett crouching in my clearing. It was a tiny place that few my family even knew about. Em was grinning like a madman at a hulking blurry figure standing on the other side, near where I sat. Emmett snarled a challenge and lunged, my undead heart clenched confusingly. The vision went blurry completely and ended, leaving me baffled at what I had seen and felt.

"Em?" I turned to tell him of my vision.

But he wasn't there, already on his hunt for a bear.

 **Ewpov**

This was incredibly annoying. My power was picking up something strange. I looked around the forest, trying to find what it was. Nothing could except the mountain lion carcass was in sight. I focused my 'hearing'. I could hear Emmett in the distance, hunting for a bear to wake up. But between the two of us, I could hear something…almost animalistic. I could hear the thoughts of animals, but they weren't in words, but sights, sounds, smells, feelings. I could block them out easily unlike humans and I tended to, listening to them gave me headaches. But whatever this animal was I couldn't block it out. It was erratic and unclear. It kept smelling for something. I shook my head and tried to ignore the creature, probably a bear based on how big its thoughts were coming out. The larger the creature the louder the thoughts tended to be. It must be a massive one to be this loud.

I grinned as I realized that Emmett's thoughts showed he had seen the bear and was closing in. Em had seen a huge shifting brown figure through the woods and was incredibly excited to hunt a bear. I could hear him shout in joy, alerting the others of his presence.

Then thoughts that I never want to hear came into my range. And they were hunting.

 **Empov**

This was boring. Hunting herbivores was too easy. Sure bears couldn't hurt me, but it still go the venom pumping.

Mountain lions were too loud when the screamed and howled. Wolves were easy to pin, but when you're draining one the others just jump at you and ruin your clothes. And that pissed Rose off. Which I try to avoid.

Bears are perfect. They are huge and think they can take you, so they always put up a fight. And while they're loud, they usually just growl. Plus they are so irritable when they are woken up so it makes the fight just so much more FUN.

I groaned again and came up on a hill. I breathed in deeply, hoping for a scent of bear. I didn't smell one, but I did come across a strange scent. I frowned at this new one and moved to follow it, when I saw it. I barely made it out through the woods, but I could see a huge dark shadow lumbering through the woods.

BEAR!

All thoughts of the scent disappeared from my head as I focused on hunt. I moved in quickly, my body vibrating in anticipation and my mouth pooling with venom as I imagined the rich taste sliding down my throat. As I got closer a part of my mind registered my phone vibrating in my pocket, but I was too focused on my hunt.

I moved around the last trees and I sneaked into a small clearing. I registered that the place was covered in the scent of Alice, but as soon as I saw my prey, all thoughts of the clearing flew out of my head. She was a beauty. Almost 6 feet on all fours, I could only grin as I thought of her standing up. I could tell it was female, Jasper had bet me that I couldn't research grizzlies and pretty much forced me to study them. At least I won. Back to the bear. Her hair was a gorgeous brown, a little dirty and matted in some spots but it was a wild animal.

I got in my hunting crouch and snarled a challenge, but it didn't even acknowledge me. Annoyed I lunged forward slowly to catch its attention but not injure it. I wanted to fight it and hurting it before it was ready was just no fun.

But I never hit it.

I quickly stood up and shook off the dirt and looked back at the bear, just sniffing around. I had lunged forward but at the last second it had twisted and dodged my attack.

I grinned at the thought of a challenging battle. I made to jump again, but a shout stopped me.

"EMMETT, GET OVER HERE!"

I turned in the direction of Edward's voice. I frowned at the intensity. While he's always broody, this was a different type. I knew I had to go. I looked back at the bear wistfully before running off towards his voice. My phone rang again so I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Emmett? Please come right away, Edward heard that the Volturi are on their way."

I stiffened at Carlisle's words and picked up the pace. Once they found out about Angela things could go south incredibly quick. Before long I ran into the scents of Esme and I turned slightly to follow it, my vampire memory recalling that we were mostly likely meeting in the field we played baseball in.

I was right as moments later I burst into the large clearing. I saw my family standing together in formation and quickly ran over to their side. My eyes quickly ran over everyone and I realized I was the last one. I also noticed that Alice was giving me a strange look but before I could ask, Edward's head snapped to a part of the woods.

"They're here. It's Aro, Jane, Felix, Heidi and some others. Seven in total."

I grinned at the thought of a real fight, I also ignored the warning look Edward gave me for my thoughts.

Carlisle looked to Alice, "Have you seen anything?"

She shook her head, her expression still confused, "We're talking and then all of a sudden it goes blurry. I don't know."

Everyone looked shocked, but before we could talk about it, the sound of light footfalls focused our attention. Seven cloaked figures seemed to almost materialize out of the forest.

 _Cloaks are so last century. How dull._

They seemed to glide across the field, taking their sweet time in some strange attempt to show us whose boss. I studied the faces behind the cloaks. Aro was still the grinning one in the front, with his shield stuck to his side. Jane was scowling at all of us, no doubt imagining killing us. Felix was the tallest, and I grinned at the thought of a good wrestle. Heidi was easy to spot, apparently the most beautiful vampire in existence. I scoffed; she didn't hold a candle to my Rose. My eyes glazed over the others knowing that their were probably some gifts in their as well.

"Carlisle!" Aro exclaimed brightly, "It is so nice to see you again!"

Carlisle bowed his head respectfully, "Aro."

Aro held out his hand expectantly for Carlisle, causing us all to tense. If Carlisle gave his hand to Aro then he would know everything about Angela. And if Carlisle didn't then Aro would try to force him to in order to find out what he was hiding. And even though I wanted a good fight, with Jane here it wouldn't be too much fun.

Carlisle sighed and held out his hand, which Aro grasped almost greedily. It took a few moments for Aro's eyes to flicker back and then focus on Edward.

"Well this is unexpected, especially from you Carlisle."

"What is it my lord," Jane asked in her childlike voice.

 _Creepy._

"Well it appears that the Edward has found his mate, a human girl. Who knows of our existence."

Snarls were heard from their side and all of us tensed in preparation but Aro held up his hand, instantly silencing them all.

"First let us hear from them," he ordered.

Carlisle nodded appreciatively, "Thank you. The human is Edward's mate, therefor we have already established at she will need to be turned soon. We did not believe to be breaking the law as she has not told anyone and we are already planning on turning her." 

I could see Edward tense at this. All of us knew that Edward wouldn't change her, some crap about loosing his soul. And unfortunately Aro probably knew that.

"Ah, but Edward here isn't planning on changing her is he. That makes her a threat."

Edward opened his mouth but Alice cut in, "She will be, I've seen it."

Aro looked at her, not even trying to hide the greed across his face as he thrust his hand out expectantly.

Alice confidently placed her hand in his. Aro spent a little longer grasping my little sisters hand, squeezing it as if to try and make her his.

He soon released it and looked at Alice curiously, "Hmm."

"What did you see?" Felix asked.

Aro waved his hand dismissively, "The girl is accounted for and will be changed soon. However I am incredibly more curious about the outcome of this meeting. Is this blurring an unusual incident?"

Alice nodded, "Just with Emmett's hunting today and this meeting."

I looked at her confused, my hunting was unclear?

Aro nodded slowly and looked around, "How much longer till it becomes unclear?"

Alice's head tilted, "Actually, right about…now."

And with that a terrifying roar echoed across the forest.

Everyone's heads snapped over and looked in the direction it came from, surprisingly also the one that I came from. The roar was incredibly similar to a bear, just twice as loud. Large footfalls could be heard as something crashed through the forest, barreling in our direction. It was the laugh from Aro that redrew our attention.

"Ah, I cannot believe how easy this was. We come expecting days of searching, but now, she is coming to us."

All of us tensed as we pieced together what he said. Hunter was coming.

"But I thought that Hunter wasn't supposed to care about us?" I asked them.

Aro frowned at that, "This is true. Usually she doesn't even respond to our actions. I wonder why…"

I looked back and I could tell that whatever it was, it was getting close. Then the whispers started. They started quiet, but they quickly grew in volume till it was almost shouting. It was pretty incoherent and it took me a moment to try and piece together what it was saying.

 _CLOSE!  
_

 _FIND!_

 _ALMOST!_

 _HUNTING!  
_

 _SEARCHING!_

 _CLOSE!_

The ramblings kept going on and on, with 'close' repeating more and more, as it neared us. Which was kind of terrifying.

Suddenly the creature broke through tree line with a final deafening roar. Everyone else winced and stepped backwards, intimidated. But my jaw just dropped in shock.

It was the bear that I had been trying to hunt.

The voice was much clearer now.

 _SO CLOSE!_

 _ALMOST!_

 _ALMOST!_

 _FIND!_

 _HAVE!_

 _PROTECT!  
_

 _MINE!_

 _HUNTING!_

My head tilted as I listened to what it was saying. The 'hunting' made it sound like it was searching for its prey, yet it said protect. So what did it want?

The bear's colossal head swung side to side as breathed in the scents of the clearing. I chuckled internally as I recalled that the scent receptors of a grizzly bear are almost 12 times as strong as those of a bloodhound.

Suddenly it stopped moving, it's eyes zeroed in on our family. Instinctive I moved in front of Rose, and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Carlisle do the same, and even though they weren't mates, Jasper stood in front of Alice.

The responding growl wasn't exactly reassuring.

 **Apov**

 _Mine._

 _Mine._

 _Want._

 _Find._

 _Keep._

 _Forever._

What the hell was going on with me? I shuffled my feet and wrung my hands. I could feel Jasper quickly look back at me in confusion as well, but I couldn't make eye contact with him. My eyes were riveted on the bear. The strange collection of feelings I was having for the strange female voice coming from the creature baffled me.

"Hello again, my dear," Aro told it, grinning manically.

I ignored him and focused on my feelings for the creature that was slowly stalking forward. It was protectiveness mostly. A desire to keep safe. To hold and comfort.

"It is wonderful for you come of me, have you reconsidered my offer?"

 _Is it?_

 _Hunting._

 _Find._

 _Have._

 _Forever._

 _Mine_

 _Where is it?_

But it was impossible wasn't it? I mean only vampires and humans could. There's no way.

"If not, then I'm afraid I will have my guard force you to reconsider."

It was my growl at his comment that made me accept my thoughts. My family's eyes snapped to me and I could feel Edward sifting through my mind. But I didn't care. I had found my mate.

And when the eyes of my mate finally swiveled to connect with mine, I felt it. Something shifted inside of me. It was like a piece of my heart had been missing, and I never knew it was gone. And I also knew that I would protect this piece with my life.

 _FOUND!_

 _MINE!_

 _NO HUNTING!_

 _FOUND!_

 _KEEP!_

 _ALWAYS!_

My chest filled with pleasure at the realization that Hunter had been searching for me. Aro stiffened and looked around to us, his face baffled at this development. Jasper and Edward had already figured it out.

"Are you sure Alice?" Jasper asked me softly.

I nodded silently, my mind still rattled at this strange development. The bear kept coming closer. Aro, clearly upset he still wasn't getting his way, turned to his guards.

"Restrain the beast," he ordered.

I looked at him horrified, not my mate! I jumped forward to protect her, but Jasper quickly spun and pulled me to his chest.

"Don't interfere Alice," He whispered to me, causing me to growl, "Remember, she handled all of them at the castle, she can do this."

The reminder calmed me slightly, but I was still anxious to protect. I watched as the guard members slowly closed in of her, as she kept slowly working her way to me. Felix stepped in front of her, cutting off my sight of the bear's eyes.

I snarled possessively, but Felix didn't hear. In fact, only Jasper out of everyone there knew I snarled, and that was only because he could feel it through the contact of our bodies. No one else did because it was blocked out by a sound infinitely louder.

 _MINE!_

That single word accompanied the terrifying sound that had no place in America, let alone Washington. Felix was slammed to the side, launching him out of the clearing and, based on the sound, into several trees.

Now that he was gone, there was an unobstructed view of the creature that Hunter had become. The hulking grey mass towered over everyone at almost 15 feet. The elephant's truck dropped back to rest after tossing Felix away, its eyes once again focused on my own. I couldn't help but break it as I studied her. She was terrifying yet breath taking at the same time. The Hunter lifted a massive leg, and as it slowly dropped down, it shifted once more. By the time the foot hit the ground, the body had transformed into a tiny bright red fox, its eyes never leaving my own. Again the guard members moved to attack, but the fox simply dodged them. It sidestepped, jumped, dropped, and twisted away, always moving towards me. The feeling in my chest warmed as the fox came closer.

I was told later that Aro had signaled for the attacks to stop, he was curious as to what the creature was going to do with us. Also that Jasper had let me go, he had realized that I believed her to be my mate and didn't want Hunter to assume he was challenging her, his words not mine. I didn't notice either, my thoughts focused on the rumbling that was coming from the fox that sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly the fox lunged at me. She had moved so fast that I only realized what she did, when I was pinned to the ground with a bright red fox standing on my chest looking down at me.

It was at this moment that I became afraid. This creature was hunting something. It didn't let the most powerful coven of vampires stop it. It was unstoppable on its hunt. And I was its prey. It was after me. And I don't know if it wanted to be my mate, or for me to be its meal.

I heard Edward gasp as he heard my thoughts, "EM GRAB IT! IT COULD HUR-"

 _Smile._

Everyone paused at the strange order. It had come from the fox in a soft female voice. I looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Surprisingly warm and intelligent eyes.

The fox leaned down to nudge my face.

 _Smile._

I tried to force a smile, but my face wouldn't respond with my emotions to confused. It began to tilt its head back in forth as if trying to figure me out.

 _No smile?_

 _Is it?_

 _Smells like._

 _But more sweetness._

 _Looks like._

 _But no smile._

 _Why?_

I couldn't help it. The fox's strange internal debate was so adorable. Regardless of all the worry and stress and confusion, I smiled. It was a tiny flicker of my lips, but its effects were instantaneous. The fox leaped off my chest with a series of adorable barks.

 _IT IS! IT IS IT IS! IT IS IT IS IT IS!_

My smile grew as I watched the fox race circles around me joyfully, pausing only to look back at my face, as if to reassure that I was smiling. My smile grew at the adorable fox as it came to a halt in front of me, sitting down on the ground. I slowly picked myself up and stood up. Then the fox bent backwards again. Expecting it this time I braced myself and watched as it jumped again.

However this time, two things were different. This time, in the air, it shifted again. Its wild red fur grew darker until it was black. Even the white on its chest grew to the same tone. The hair grew longer and thicker until it was incredibly fluffy. It shrunk in length, becoming stockier. The snout shortened but grew thicker. When it finally landed in my arms, it was a Newfoundland puppy, my favorite breed.

The second thing it what made everyone's jaws drop and eyes widen almost dramatically. It said something in the air. Something about me. Something I didn't even know.

 _MY MARY ALICE BRANDON!_

My real name. Everything from my human life was gone. It was just black. Most vampires at least knew a few things about their life as a mortal. I had nothing. Just darkness. And yet this creature knew my name.

 **Sooooo yeah. This was going to be a one-shot, but now it appears to be a two-shot, which I'm not really sure if that's a thing. I plan to write another chapter for this, then I'm wiping my hands clean of it. HOWEVER if there is anyone out there, who is interested in taking this story after chapter 2, PM me and I will give it to you. For the easy payment of $19.99! Just kidding, I'll give it to you for free, just tell me where you want to go with it and the work is yours!**

 **See ya laterz!**


End file.
